That Little Pixie
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: All I could think was this is all Alice’s fault." The gang gets in trouble with Alice's dating hijinks, leading to confusion and complications...
1. Chapter 1

That Little Pixie

Summary: "All I could think was this is all Alice's fault."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyers.

AN: Few quick pointers, they are all human in this fic and more than likely the rating will go up in time. I also checked out the Seattle university website so this is, at the moment, a realistic fic. That may change however. This is my first Twilight fic so any feedback would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

I peeked another look at the clock and groaned, wishing to somehow still its hands and stop time. Or maybe fast-forward it. I really wasn't looking forward to tonight and any way possible for me to miss it was a very appealing thought. Unfortunately time control was outside of my options, and unless I had an actual accident (which wasn't out of the realms of possibility for me) Alice wouldn't accept any other reason for me to not be there.

I couldn't believe I'd agreed to do this. Seriously what could have possessed me? I knew what Alice was like, what she could get up to; a side-effect of over ten years friendship with her. She was the devil in disguise and somehow I'd been tricked into participating in her latest scheme. A scheme which was totally unnecessary for her and Rosalie, which made this even worse for me.

Shuffling the papers in front of me I returned my attention back to my job. I loved my work as a teacher's assistant, it was definitely what I wanted to do with my life. At the minute I worked in a school for three days a week and spent the other two in college so that I could get my own teaching degree. I hadn't known that I wanted to do teaching, which was why I was taking the long route to get my degree. After volunteering in my town's local school (the only option available at the time for me to get out of the house) I'd seen how much I'd enjoyed working with the children and after letting slip this fact to my dad, that was it, my future had been decided. He'd been overjoyed at the fact that I'd wanted to do something other than stay in Forks and look after him and so had pulled every string he could as a police chief and I got an interview for Seattle University. I hated that I'd have to start off my education off his back but at the same time I was so happy to be going, and even happier that it was the same university that Alice was going to.

Alice was doing a course in fashion management and had a pert-time job as a personal shopper, which she was extremely good at. So good that she was actually known around Seattle for it and the department store she worked for would do literally anything for her to make sure she stayed with them. Our two permanent salaries were perfect for us as, as a 'well done' present for getting into university, Alice's parents had bought her a house, which we now both lived in and had bills to pay for.

A buzzing from near me ankle had me diving behind the desk for my phone, part of me begging whatever higher power there was that Alice had called tonight off, even though most of me knew it was a futile hope.

_Bella,_

_Hope you're not panicking your head off about tonight. It's going to be fun!_

_And no, it hasn't been called off. As if you'd be that lucky!_

_Rose xxx_

I sighed and dropped the phone back into my bag. No, I never got that lucky with one of Alice's plans. The fact that Rose was hyped about this as well was like another nail in my coffin; when the two of them got it in their heads to do something, it happened, period.

We'd known Rose for a little over two years now. After six months living together Alice and I had discovered that our salaries only just covered the bills and since we had a spare room we decided to rent it. When Rose turned up to the interviews we already knew her as a friend of a friend and the three of us hit it off. She moved in the next week and we hadn't looked back.

Rose worked as a scouter for a local classic cars garage, where she got to go around car fairs and warehouses looking for old classics that could be fixed up. Her knowledge of cars was extensive and that fact that she was blonde and looked more likely to be a model than a cars person normally meant she could get very good deals, which then meant she got very high commission. I knew she wanted to open her own restorative garage one day and as much as she loved her job hated that the manager wouldn't actually let her take part in any of the manual work. Rose was studying mechanics and got pissed off a lot when people saw her and judged her immediately to just be a bimbo airhead. I felt sorry for the idiots who called her on it, those guys never walked away unharmed.

"Bella? What are you still doing here?"

I looked up at the sound of Miss Harding's – Carol's – voice and smiled wearily at her.

"Avoiding going home." I answered.

She just laughed at that as she moved into the classroom to stand by my desk. Carol was a good friend and had been on the receiving end of many of my tales about Alice and Rosalie and what we got up to.

"Any specific reason?"

"Alice." I growled and looked back down at my work.

Another laugh. "What's she done this time?"

"I can't. It's too embarrassing!"

"Bella..."

"No."

"It can' be worse than that time at 'Frankie's' when-"

"No! Don't finish that sentence!"

"Then tell me Bella."

"It's stupid."

She smiled wistfully then. "If it's got anything to do with Alice, and judging by your frown it probably has, than it might be silly and out there but not stupid. I don't think Alice does stupid." She said gently.

I had to agree to that. Grudgingly, though.

"She came up with this plan," I started, giving in with a sigh and watching as Carol drew up a seat. "She kept wondering why all of us couldn't get past the first date. Or in their cases wouldn't, they were the ones dropping the guys not being dropped. And decided it was because we weren't giving it enough time. So she roped in these guys she met and the six of us are taking part in a month-long dating quest."

"Dating quest?" Carol asked, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

"Yes," I sighed. "We get paired up with a specific guy and have to do all the first dates we could possibly imagine together, in that month. The idea being that, afterwards, we'd know when we went on first dates again what the good signs were and the bad signs so we'd know whether to pursue the relationship or not. And don't ask me to explain the logic, I don't get it. Besides, it's Alice."

"That sounds like fun." Carol mused.

"It sounds like torture!"

"You'll just have to relax and go with it. I'd do it."

"You can have my place."

"Bella!"

"I'm serious."

Carol just shook her head. "You'll have fun." She repeated.

I just groaned.

Patting my shoulder Carol got up and left, yelling back over her should that she'd tell Ernie to come kick me out in fifteen minutes. Ernie was the school's caretaker and a sweet old man who could fix anything with anything, earning him the nickname 'MacErnie' by the staff. He was also one of Alice's 'conquests' (as I liked to call them) and was wrapped around her little finger; he'd do anything for her and they'd only met the once! Carol was sure to have mentioned I was going out with Alice tonight and so I started to pack up, knowing Ernie would come and shoo me on my way.

It really was unfair how I was made to put up with all of this. I must have done something terrible in a previous life to have deserved the dating wrath of my two best friends.

Shuffling out the door I turned all the lights off and swung back around to check everything was ready for tomorrow since I wouldn't be in. Nodding to myself I then moved out the door and almost collided wit the frame, sending me stumbling into the corridor. Swearing softly to myself I managed to recover my balance and make it to the end of the corridor before stumbling again. I hated that I was so clumsy.

Luckily I got out to my car without further incident.

Sitting at a red I heard the soft chime of my phone and reached over to my bag, keeping one eye and the stationary traffic in front of me just in case. This of course meant I wasn't fully looking at my bag and caused half the contents to get tipped all over the floor of the front foot well. Swearing again I hoped this was important and clicked to read the message.

_You'd better be on your way home missy!_

_Preparation time for tonight starts in T-minus 1 hour!_

_Love you xxxx_

Alice, I thought and then groaned. If she was already hyped up now she was going to be unbearable by the time we actually had to leave. I guess I shouldn't get too worried about tonight; I'd probably kill Alice before we even left the flat.

Putting my foot down on the gas I started off again, even more worried about tonight than I was five minutes ago. The drive home took about twenty minutes and even though I knew I could dawdle and stretch it to thirty-five, it probably wasn't worth the effort. If I was late Alice would be even worse and then there'd be hell to pay.

An over-excited Alice I could just about deal with. An angry Alice? No way.

Alice hardly ever lost her temper but when she did it was a sight to see, and most likely the last one you saw before you died. She and Rose were complete opposites in that way. Rose lost her temper a lot and you could always calm her down from it, it was when she was quiet that you worried.

And me? I was the peacemaker, the quiet calm one who didn't get too involved in anything emotionally. I had very little self-confidence and that led me to not take chances with my emotions. It suited me just fine, although Alice and Rose both got mad whenever I voiced the opinion that I wasn't worth something or other, or someone. They thought the world of me and as best friends I couldn't ask for more. But they just didn't understand that I didn't have their natural looks or ways with people, and somehow thought it was their duty to show me that I had.

Pulling up outside our house I parked the car and leant over to pick up everything I'd dropped in my distraction. My phone started ringing as I locked the car and one glance at the screen had my grimacing. I couldn't deal with my mother today, not with everything else as well. She'd have to wait and I'd call her back and apologise tomorrow. Tonight I had enough to worry about without all her problems too.

"Finally!" A voice screamed as I slammed the front door. "I was beginning to think you'd run away."

"Trust me," I replied as I dumped my belongings by the hall table. "If it wasn't for the fact that you know everywhere I'd go I would have."

Alice laughed and came and threw herself around my neck. "Don't be silly Bella! As if I'd let leave us!"

I gagged as Alice pulled too hard on me and almost met the carpet as I tripped. Luckily two hands shot out and grabbed me at the last second, righting me.

"Or you could have accepted your fate tonight only to have Alive hospitalise you when you got home." Rosalie grinned smugly at me.

"Is that still an option?" I asked weakly.

Rose laughed whilst Alice scowled and pinched me.

"Will you just relax? We're gonna have fun tonight!"

I rolled my eyes, all the fight knocked out of me as she bounced on her feet, her eyes sparkling.

"I think we've just won her over." Rose said slyly.

"No," I protested, wanting my say in this - even if it was about my defeat. "You've knocked the fight out of me, not persuaded me."

"Either way, we win!" Alice squealed. "Now let's go get ready!"

"Alice! It's over three hours before we're even leaving!"

But my protests were hardly heard over Alice's squeals and Rose's laughter. I swear those two must hate me sometimes.

True to her form, Alice spent the next hour whizzing through all three of our wardrobes and compiling our 'perfect' outfits. As she whizzed she finally told Rose and me what little we were allowed to know about our dates. And when I say little, I mean little.

"Bella, your guy is a historian. He researches particular wars and then writes books about them... He's already got some books published so I figure he's a literary type and right up your street... Rose, you get a radio producer who I think is also a musician. He also does some touring stuff so I think he's kind of like a DJ but don't quote me on that... And I get a guy who works as a trend buyer. True, it's for a sports company but hey he must have a shopper in him to do that for a living... What do you think?"

She stopped with some tops in her arms and looked between Rose and me, where we were sitting on the landing chairs. I was thinking everything she said through whilst Rose was scowling slightly.

"Do you even know what these guys look like? Fine we have their professions but that doesn't tell us anything about how hot they are!"

"Rose..." I complained, although part of me knew this was coming; looks were high priority for her.

"What?" She snapped. "I have standards, and I'm not going through with this if they are not met!"

"That's why we have tonight silly," Alice said cheerfully, going back to her clothes picking. "If after tonight we don't want to go through with this – and I mean any one of us – then it's a no go. The guys have that rule as well. After tonight, if we all agree, we're in it for the long haul. One whole month."

"That doesn't answer my question." Rose grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed and started to turn back to my book when I realised something. Alice hadn't answered Rose. She'd said about the rules and then smiled but she hadn't actually answered the question. Alice never dodged an answer.

"Alice..." I said slowly. "Do you actually know these guys? I mean, have you actually met?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "Yes?"

"Alice!" I screamed as Rose's jaw dropped. "Not only have you practically signed us up to a solid month of dating one particular guy but now it's one month of blind dates? Are you insane?!"

"Now just let me explain-" Alice began quickly.

"I'm with Bella on this one," Rose cut her off. "How could you do this to us Alice? They could be hideous!"

"As if I'd do that!" Alice squealed indignantly. "And these guys are a catch! Trust me. They've some of the most sought after men in Seattle and I didn't just choose them at random. I had a go-between, in fact they suggested the guys to me and then offered to suggest the idea to them. And this way it's fair to all of us, none of us know who we're meeting tonight. We each have a clean slate to go off of."

"Who was the go-between?" I almost growled.

"Tanya." Alice replied, the beginnings of a victory grin tugging on her face.

Tanya was a good friend of ours from one of the clubs we went to. She was a bartender there and always managed to get us tickets to events or a booth when it was really busy. I felt a little better at this as Tanya knew us all pretty well and would do what she thought was in our best interests. She was also a bit like Rose, in the way that a guy had to look extremely good before she'd even grant him her attention. At least we'd probably have a nice time looking at our dates tonight.

"Well now I don't mind." Rose said, obviously just thinking what I had.

"See? It's not so bad." Alice said. "It's going to be great, I know it is. I have a feeling."

I rolled my eyes at this but internally sighed. Alice's feelings were usually right.

"Now I'm finished, so let's get ready!"

I groaned as Alice dragged me to my feet and pushed me through my doorway.

"Outfits on and no arguments!" She yelled. "We are knocking these boys' socks off tonight!"

Thirty minutes later we were all dressed and I was once again considering mutiny. Alice had really gone beyond herself this time, I could almost admit that I looked sexy, which is a word I never used in conjuncture with myself. I was wearing a tight black skirt that ended just above my knees with a slit on the right-hand side. My top was a deep red colour with black and silver sequins embedded all over it that hung just on my shoulders and revealed just a hint of cleavage. A red and silver choker and matching earrings went with the top and Alice had dug out some red eye shadow that matched it as well. My hair was down but puffed up slightly so that it framed my face, a different parting adding more notice to my eyes. Silver high heels with a red buckle finished off the outfit. Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but let a smile take over my face; I looked good. I knew the feeling would be gone in a few minutes when I saw Alice and Rose but right now I felt good.

"Ready?" Alice squealed, her voice sounding shrill as it came from way too close to my ear.

Turning I saw her dressed in a light blue dress that hung from around her neck in a halter style. It had white ribbing around the chest and it flowed down to reveal a white underskirt. The effect when she spun on the dance floor would be fantastic. Silver bangles covered one of her wrists and went with her earrings and the band in her hair.

She grinned happily at me as I heard footsteps from the landing. "We are going to rock tonight!"

Rose entered the room and took a sharp intake of breath. She looked stunning. Dressed in a tight red boob tube with black lace along the edges that held the top together at the back, criss-crossing over her bare back and a black rah-rah miniskirt, she was going to knock guys' eyes out. Finishing off her outfit was matching red high heels. Her hair hung curled and loose around her shoulders, hiding her black and red earrings.

"We are the bomb." She said simply as she came to the other side of me and looked into my mirror.

"And with that thought..." Alice said. "Let's go!"

I sighed and took one last look at myself in the mirror, trying to hold onto the self-confidence I'd felt just a few moments ago. Shaking my head, I grabbed my black jacket and followed the other two out, a feeling that even though I wasn't especially looking forward to it; _something_ was going to happen tonight.

It took us another twenty minutes to get to the club, where Tanya would be introducing us to our dates and as the time increased the more antsy the each of us got. Rose got more confident, putting extra sway into her hips as she walked; Alice got more excited, grabbing onto us and hugging at random intervals; and I got more nervous, so I spent longer staring at the ground hoping not to trip.

As soon as we walked through the door I spotted three guys I hadn't seen here ever before. They were all sitting at the bar, dressed in dark shirts and trouser jeans and looking incredibly sexy. One was big and buff, obviously a muscle man, with thick dark hair; the second was tall and lanky with blonde hair; and the third... The third was gorgeous. He was tall and lean with muscles but not the kind that screamed at you, like the other guy's. He had bronze hair that seemed to stick up all over the place and I suddenly had to clench my hands by my side with the need to run them through it. I was about to berate myself for this, I didn't even know the man, when he turned around and his eyes locked on mine. I almost gasped. They were a shimmering emerald green, smouldering under the surface with a startling intensity.

"Girls!" A voice called out to us and it took me a moment to recognise it as Tanya's. "I'm so glad you're here! Come on, the guys are already here. Let me introduce you!"

And she started to lead us towards the bar. Suddenly my throat was dry and my nerves were no longer about embarrassment, they were about what these guys would think of us. Although when I said 'guys' and 'us' I really meant 'him' and 'me'. This couldn't be happening; I never ever got this lucky.

"Fellas!" Tanya called as she stopped us in front of the three hunks. "These are the lovely ladies I told you all about. Now here are the rules, you have tonight to spend with one of these girls and that girl only, and during that time you get to decide whether you would like to spend the rest of the month with that certain lady as we discussed before. Now on with the introductions! Alice this is Emmett, Rose this is Edward and Bella this is Jasper."

The next second I found myself standing in front of the blonde and I realised that no, I never ever did get that lucky.

And then all I could think was this is all Alice's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

That Little Pixie

Summary: "All I could think was this is all Alice's fault."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Thanks to swtbabe, Flashbacks Covered in Cobwebs, and Sunlit Frost for the reviews, special mention to Flashbacks for a review that made me laugh and gave me a squee! Thanks ever so much you guys.

I'm going to try and update at least once a week but if I keep getting lovely reviews that'll probably increase. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

--

I grinned again at Jasper whilst mentally sighing. It wasn't that I wasn't having fun with him, Jasper was quite witty and we had a lot in common in our literary taste, but there was just no spark between us. Nothing that made me want to ram him against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless – unlike his friend Edward. He was a really nice guy but that was all to me; all I'd want from him was friendship.

And that wasn't the point of tonight - and possibly the next month.

Jasper was talking enthusiastically about his plans for his next book and whilst that would normally interest me to no ends, it just wasn't cutting it right now. I wanted to forget about work and just have fun; the one thing I'd promised myself whilst I suffered through this whole ordeal. Alice and Rose may have pinned me into this but I'd convinced myself that it wouldn't stop me enjoying my time. Unfortunately Jasper the nice guy just wasn't doing anything for me, and in fact was probably hindering my promise to myself.

Sighing quietly, I didn't want to upset him (he was a really nice guy) I wrapped my hand automatically round my glass and suddenly saw a quick respite for myself.

"I'm just gonna go get a refill," I said quickly as Jasper took a break to take a sip of his own drink. "Do you want another?"

"I'm fine thanks. Do you want me to get it?" He smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but grin back.

"No, I'm good but thank you."

And then I was out of there, carefully weaving my way through the dance floor making sure not to knock into anybody or trip over my own feet. Finally reaching the bar I sunk against it in relief and then instantly started to berate myself. What exactly was my problem here? Jasper was a great guy and we had a lot in common. We seemed to get on really well and just because there was no spark didn't mean this couldn't work. After all the whole point of this was to discover what would be pros and cons during first date situations, and it suited me a lot more to do that with a friend rather than a possible romance.

If only I hadn't locked eyes with his friend first... Then maybe I might be able to convince myself.

"Hello there." A velvety voice sounded right by my ear.

I jumped slightly and turned to meet those exact eyes, staring at me with glittering humour.

"Hi." I squeaked, and then mentally kicked myself.

He chuckled deeply and I fought not to fan myself. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I shook my head and managed a smile. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"I'm Edward, by the way. Thought I'd come and introduce myself since we're both on drink errands."

"Nice to meet you Edward," I replied whilst mentally thinking that it sure was. "I'm Bella."

"Pleasure's all mine Bella." He replied, a crooked smile lighting up his face.

He was staring at me intensely and I could see that his green eyes were sparkling with something, although I wasn't quite sure what it was. I felt myself start to move imperceptibly closer to him, wanting nothing more than to get a better look, so I jerked myself away sharply, turning back to face the bar as heat flooded my face.

"Are you alright?" He chuckled in my ear gently, his hot breath whispering against my skin.

I fought back a shudder as I replied. "Y-yes, just a sudden bout of vertigo."

"Do you get those often?" he asked softly, his arm snaking its way around my waist gently, making it even harder for me to process an answer for his question.

"I am tonight." 'Because of you.' I mentally added.

"Have you eaten enough? Or maybe drank too much?"

I shook my head but kept focused on the bar in front of me; his voice sounded so concerned and I didn't want to see that reflected in his eyes. It would probably be my undoing.

"Maybe we should order you some snacks. Nachos perhaps?" He continued.

"I'm really fine," I replied, glad that my voice sounded stronger. "It'll pass in a minute."

"Well you won't mind if I stay with you until it does, will you?" Edward asked me softly, leaning in a bit more so his words breathed down my neck as his arm tightened its hold of me slightly.

I couldn't help but lean back into his touch as I answered breathlessly. "Not at all."

He chuckled again, but this time it was deeper, huskier. "Good."

"So what can I get you guys?" Tanya's chirpy voice ripped through our moment and we both stood up a little straighter. "Hey aren't you supposed to be with Jasper, Bells? And you with Rose, Edward?"

"Drinks duty." Edward replied sharply and I was glad he'd thought so quickly. I didn't want to lose his company but I didn't want to violate the 'rules' either.

"So whatcha having?" Tanya asked again, her smile firmly back in place.

"I'll have a beer and Rose wanted a strawberry daiquiri. Bella?"

"Oh, um I'll have a green eyes please." I replied, mentally kicking myself for falling into a mini-daydream about Edward's voice. That same voice continued talking to Tanya whilst I berated myself. His voice for cryin' out loud! Although what he could do to me with it as he said certain things...

I shivered.

"Are you alright?" He asked sharply, the concern layered into his voice.

I turned and smiled at him before I realised what I was doing, something inside of me needing to reassure him; and nearly losing the use of my legs as a result.

His green eyes were literally blazing with concern for me. Their gaze felt like it was burning into my very soul and it didn't scare me as much as it should have, because I felt like I was looking into his too. His gaze softened suddenly and he began to stroke my waist with his hand, sending shivery tingles all over my body.

"Bella..." He whispered, and not once had my name sounded so... sexy. Damn I was right about his voice.

I couldn't help myself, I really couldn't. "Edward..."I breathed back.

"Here we go!" Tanya's falsely cheerful voice screeched into the little world we'd created.

I ripped my eyes away form Edward's and reached fro my drink straight away, needing to distract myself from reaching over that bar and doing some very unladylike things to Tanya...

"That'll be twenty bucks forty-five then."

I reached for my bag but felt a gentle tug as Edward pulled me back against him, making me fumble as he swiftly paid. I stared up at him with a glare but he just grinned back, doing funny things to my stomach in the process.

"That wasn't nice." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, what's not nice is letting a lady pay," He replied, his grin widening as his eyes slipped downwards slightly. "Although if that's the treat I'm going to get every time I pay for something it would definitely be worth it." He added wistfully.

I frowned at him before looking downwards myself and then gasped, horrified, a blush covering my cheeks and turning away from him and lowering my arms, which had pressed my breasts up and given him an excellent view of my cleavage.

He laughed openly at my reaction before using the arm which was still around my waist, much to my pleasure, to turn me back to facing him. "Don't be mad, I was just teasing. Although it was a lovely view. Thank you for showing me."

I huffed and turned my head away form his sparkling eyes, although it was probably one of the hardest things I'll ever do.

"Please Bella? Don't be mad," he whispered against my neck and I couldn't help but arch it slightly for him; my body just seemed to respond to his without thought. "Look at me Bella."

I shivered against him and knew he felt it as his arm pulled me tighter against his body. Slowly I turned my head back to face his, but as I did I caught a glimpse of the others all sitting together at Alice's table. Jasper and Rose had probably had to give up their tables because Edward and I had taken so long at the bar. And then it hit me, what if Rose liked Edward?

With a jolt I pulled myself away form him and turned and grabbed my drink from the bar top. "We should get back to the others." I said quickly, and started moving away from him as fast as I could; I didn't think I could bear it if I saw the disappointment on his face.

I'd just managed to clear the dance floor and was heading to the tabled area when he caught up with me. I don't know how but somehow I just knew it was him by my side. It was almost like I could feel his presence, which was both corny and ridiculous although part of me wasn't denying it was true.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His voice carried to me even through the loud music and sounds around us. "Tell me."

He sounded almost desperate and I just shook my head. What could I tell him? I only met you a few hours ago but I already think I'm falling for you? That I hate that you weren't picked as my date? And that I can't - won't - do a thing about it if Rose has any kind of feelings for you? No matter if I don't think they could be a smidgen of what I'm feeling right now?

"Bella..." he pleaded, and I knew if his arms weren't full he would have pulled me to him.

"Don't." I whispered just as desperately, not bearing to hear the concern in his voice.

We reached the table then and I sat in the closest seat I could, putting me at the end of the semi-circle booth next to Alice. Edward had to walk round to the other side and seat in the last spare seat, next to Rose. He smiled casually at her, looking away from me, and I couldn't help but give him one last look. He was so unbelievably handsome, with copper hair that was naturally messy, a chiselled jaw, strong cheekbones and pale, smooth skin. And on top of all that he had those eyes...

"Great! You brought food!" A booming voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked past Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper to see the third guy sitting between him and Rose. This must be Emmett and straight off I could almost tell that eh and Alice would have very little in common, even if they both did have a job that involved shopping.

"Thanks Edward." Rose replied sweetly and she flashed him one of her flirtiest smiles.

Although it wasn't her flirtiest, I'm-drop-dead-sexy-and-you-want-me grin, and that confused me. Didn't see want Edward? Or was she already so sure of his interest in her that she didn't need to use the mega-guns yet? Had he been playing me? After all, no man in their right mind would want me compared to Rose.

I was so sure that there'd been something between us. Was I imagining it, or was he just that good of a player? After all, there had to be a reason why these three weren't settled down yet. Just by their looks alone they were amazing guys. Had I read him so wrong? Sure, I wasn't great at these types of things but I thought I knew some stuff.

"Hey Bella, you want some Nachos? 'Cos you'd better grab some now before Emmett eats them all." Jasper's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I smiled at him gratefully before turning my attention to the table. Sure enough there was a basket of nachos sitting there, already half demolished by Emmett alone.

I frowned. "Where did they come from?"

I didn't remember getting any at the bar.

"Silly Bella," Alice giggled. "Edward bought them at the bar. Weren't you paying attention?"

Edward bought...? And suddenly it all became too much. I thought we'd connected at the bar but then Rose had hardly reacted to him, meaning she was sure of herself. And he wasn't my date, he was hers. But he'd bought me food after I'd said I wasn't well, after he'd looked at me with so much concern in his eyes.

I didn't know what to think. What did this all _mean_?

"Bella?" Alice asked suddenly. "Bella are you okay?"

I just shook my head, got up and ran; not even looking back when my friend's startled voices followed me. I was outside within two minutes and gulped down the much-needed fresh air, collapsing back against the wall, bracing my hands on my thighs with my head down between them.

"Bella! Bella?! Are you okay?" Alice's voice screeched from somewhere above me, her breathing almost as ragged as mine meaning she'd run straight after me.

I just shook my head and continued staring at the ground, concentrating on my breathing only.

"Bella! Alice is she okay?" Rose's worry was well-hid to passers-by but I heard it, and it made me feel even worse.

"I don't know, she doesn't look too good. I think we'd better get her home."

"Okay, what shall I go tell the guys?"

"I don't know. I'd really like to meet up with them again. They are so nice! But we need to make the decision together and if Bella's not well enough..."

"Yeah. I like them too. Edwards's really cool and not bad looking either." Rose said casually. Or did I just want her to sound casual? I couldn't tell any more, my own feelings clouding my perception of my friend's.

"It would be so much fun!" Alice squealed, unable to help but let herself get carried away; as was her norm.

I closed my eyes and focused just on my friends words, removing emotion and feeling form them as I thought through it all. And as the conclusion slowly began to form in my mind I realised.

I was trapped.

"Alice," I managed. "Go tell them we'll be seeing them again."

"Bella are you sure? We can wait till tomorrow when you're feeling better to discuss this." Alice said soothingly.

"No I'm sure." 'Sure that if I wait till tomorrow I'll talk myself out of this' I thought. And I wouldn't do that to my friends.

"Great!" She squealed. "Rose you go tell them and I'm gonna start getting Bells home. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I totally agree." Rose answered excitedly.

I couldn't help but disagree.

--

Any opinions? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

That Little Pixie

Summary: "All I could think was this is all Alice's fault."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Rating has been changed for this chapter and the rest of the story. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to post something and this was the best break point for the chapter. Next one will be longer, promise.

--

_Lips brushed against my neck as I arched backwards into the wall. His body heat seemed to seep out of him and into me as he pressed himself more firmly against me._

"_Bella..." a velvet whisper in the dark._

_I moaned helplessly as his teeth began to drag along where his lips just had, my hands gripping his hair and shirt tightly. The effect he had on me with just a simple touch was mind-numbing. _

_Closing my eyes I used the hand in his hair to yank his head upwards, crashing my lips into his. He responded to me just as furiously as I was to him, our desired moans swallowed up by each others mouths._

_His hands began to roam over me, sending delightful shivers through my body in their wake. One stopped and began to squeeze my breast, rubbing circles with his thumb that just about sent me insane. I gasped against his mouth as he began to grip tighter whilst his other hand continued its journey downwards._

"_Look at me Bella." He whispered against my mouth but my eyes remained firmly closed due to the ecstasy he was building within me. "Look at me."_

_I couldn't do anything but moan against him as his hand slipped underneath the waistband my skirt._

"_Bella..."_

_I arched up against him as his fingers touched me, starting to tease me as they slipped in and out. Gripping him tighter my head lolled back as he pushed a finger into me, causing spasms of pleasure to rocket through my body._

"_Look at me Bella." He said fiercely as he pushed up inside of me._

_Somehow I managed to open my eyes... and stare into his shimmering green ones._

I sprang up in bed, sweating and panting with every part of my body humming. What was that about? I never had dreams like that, well, not after only just meeting the guy! And especially not when the guy was attached to one of my best friends! I struggled to regain my composure as my breathing began to calm down, then I groaned and flopped back onto my bed.

This wasn't good.

In fact that was probably the understatement of the century. How could I do this to Rosalie? And how could I feel so drawn to this guy in such a short space of time? I didn't even really know him! But as my thoughts drifted back to my dream I realised I'd gladly ignore all of that if his real life kisses were as good as his dream ones...

Not that I was ever going to find out, I told myself sternly. From now on I was going to stay as far away from Edward as I possibly could.

Well, as far away as I could get when we were about to spend the next month in each others company. Whilst supposedly 'dating' one of each others best friends. This was only going to end in heartbreak and I could already tell that it was going to be mine. It was the story of my life that I finally meet a gorgeous guy that seemed to be as interested in me as I was in him and couldn't do a damn thing about it. I was going to kill Alice. And Tanya.

Why did I agree to this?

Pulling the covers up over my head and cocooning myself into my own dark little world I tried to think this through rationally. So I'd met a stunning guy and we seemed to have hit it off; it could have just been a fluke. Alice had dressed me up to the heavens and I had even managed to admit to myself that I looked kinda hot. Maybe Alice had done a better job than I thought and I looked like this guy's type.

I immediately cringed at that. I barely knew Edward but already I was berating myself for thinking so typically of him; so negatively. What was it about him that made me feel like I knew him so well?

And this really didn't bode well for me if I couldn't even think of a bad side to him in my own head. I couldn't be falling for him already could I? I knew I'd thought that before but that was when I was standing right next to him, and believe me when I say that if anyone can get a girls mind to think off-track then he can. But could I really be? There was a major difference between thinking it with him standing next to you, throwing your mind off into impossible daydreams of a future with him, and thinking it when you were huddled up underneath your duvet in your own bed at home.

But I couldn't be. I was a very practical girl at heart and although I loved the idea of love at first sight and instant connections, I'd lived in the real world too long now to believe in them. And even if that did all happen, and by some miracle had happened to me last night, all I had to do to quash those ideas was picture Edward's face.

Someone like him did not fall for someone like me.

It would be like the complete opposites in a fairytale, the hero and the heroine's best friend, or the predator and the prey. It was just impossible; could never - would never - work.

As much as I knew I was telling myself the truth and was just getting myself prepared for the eventual fall, it was still depressing to think about. And although I'd probably hate myself tomorrow, aw hell more likely in an hour, I closed my eyes and let myself dream again. At least I could dream of Edward, even if it was an impossible reality.

--


	4. Chapter 4

That Little Pixie

Summary: "All I could think was this is all Alice's fault."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: This is dedicated to swtbabie, my faithful reviewer. Thanks for sticking with me, I love writing this story and have high hopes for it and seeing that someone is going along with me is really great.

--

"Bella move your ass!" Rosalie screamed at me from down the hallway.

We were running a little bheind schedule, although with Alice's scheduling you could run an hour bheind and still be perfectly on time to whatever it was you were actually going to, and it was making Rose cranky. Which she was then taking out on me. I was used to this by now, and to be fair it was actually sort of my fault.

There was a very good reason why I had been affectionately banned from school on my days off; I tended to get distracted and stay longer than I should.

Alice had to threaten to come and drag me home to get me to leave, and even then I risked her volcanic like wrath by staying twenty minutes longer than I'd promised not to. It was just that the children were in the middle of making their art projects. They all had these brilliant ideas but couldn't always understand how to get their ideas into practical models. It gave me such a thrill to help them work it out so they could actually make what they saw in their heads into reality.

Alice and Rose both agreed that this was wonderful. But not when we had an arranged date with the boys.

And honest to God, or whoever was up there, that was not why I had dawdled. That thought only occurred to me after I'd left and no longer had the children as an excuse for putting off my dreaded date. It was a shame really, because under other circumstances – like Edward's non-existence – I'm sure Jasper and I would get along perfectly, and maybe even have that spark. But because I'd met – or rather glanced – him first, Jasper now didn't have a hope of standing up to him. Which was really stupid of course, because as I'd thought before, I still barely knew the man. Why did it seem like he was my perfect fit?

"Bella, I'm serious now!" Rose hollered.

Like she wasn't five minutes ago.

"Come on Bells, we're going to be late."

And now Alice was joining in. This was really not going to be my day.

"Right! We're going without you!"

"Sheesh, relax Rose. I'm right here." And unfortunately I was, standing right there in the hallway, awaiting my dreaded afternoon. Unless of course by some miracle I could manage to avoid Edward all day. Then it might not be such a waste of time and I could enjoy myself in reality, instead of being pushed off into romantic daydreams that could never happen due to fulfilling best friends desires over my own.

"I am not explaining to Edward why we are late." Said best friend mentioned said daydream.

"What are we doing today anyways?" I grumbled.

"Emmett's picking today's date." Rose replied and my imagination must have kicked in already because to me she sounded happier talking about Emmett then Edward.

"You know as much as I love the mystery surprise thing," Alice began as we bundled ourselves out the door. "It really makes dressing for an occasion awkward. How do you know if you're dressed right when you don't know where you're going?"

"It's called faith Alice." I teased.

"No it's called dumb luck." Rose shot back.

"What, you don't trust your date? I'm sure Emmett will be wounded." I grinned, expecting a round of giggles from the girls but instead all I got were shifty, awkward glances.

I hadn't actually met Emmett properly, as in talked to him by myself, but he seemed the relaxed, laid-back type of guy. Why were Alice and Rose reacting so weirdly? I hadn't really insulted him had I? I only meant to tease...

"We have to get a move on," Rose said abruptly, pulling open the back car door and motioning for me to get in. "Like I said, I'm not explaining why we're late."

"But if we don't know where we're going how are we getting there?" I asked confused.

"We're meeting the guys at the hotel by the freeway and then we're going to follow their car," Alice replied. "I tried to get them to just give us the directions but Jasper said we could end up working out where we'd be going and it would ruin the surprise."

I couldn't help but grin at that. "Jasper's got you all figured out then." I teased as I reached forward and poked Alice in the shoulder. She blushed slightly and leant forward more, concentrating on the road and again I wondered if my imagination was running away from me; Alice never reacted this way about a guy, let alone from mere jibes about a guy.

"Wait a sec," I blurted as my mind caught up to all that they were saying. "If you get directions off the guys then that means you've spoken to them today."

"Yes, we spoke when you were still in your pit." Rose replied.

"But why was Alice talking to Jasper? Shouldn't she have spoken to Emmett? I mean, he's her date and the one arranging today."

I really wasn't imagining the way Alice was cringing right now; something was going on.

"I meant to talk to Emmett," Alice began slowly and Rose tensed up for no reason. "But Jasper answered and said he wasn't available and so we started chatting instead. And we did talk a bit last night when you were at the bar with Edward, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? It'd be cool if we all get along together." I replied and for some reason I felt like I was missing something.

"Yes, that would be great." Alice grinned back at me through the rear-view mirror but something was still off.

"With that in mind," Rose started casually. "Maybe we could all hang out as a group today."

Oh, crap. This wouldn't help my plan to avoid Edward.

"I think that's a great idea!" Alice squealed.

And there goes my only chance of this plan not working.

"I mean, this is the first 'date' and all so perhaps we should move slowly into this thing. Spend time all together as a group and then split off. After all the whole point of us even doing this was to help us pick out the warning signs for when we meet a bad guy, if we see how we all interact together it should give us some pointers." Rose said reasonably and I knew it was a lost cause.

"Exactly." Alice was nodding her head enthusiastically and I slouched backwards into my seat; my plans had just been effectively ruined and I needed to think of a way to avoid being in Edward's presence whilst spending the day doing just that.

"There they are!" Alice squealed from the drivers' seat and I looked up sharply to see a silver jeep pulled into one of the parking lots in front of the freeway motel. The boys were leaning casually against the outside of their vheicle and as soon as we pulled up beside them they waved and got into the car.

"They're not even going to say hello?" Rose frowned and then huffed.

"Maybe it's part of the surprise." I suggested out loud, whilst I mentally berated myself for being upset that I hadn't got a clear view of Edward.

"Well, we're going to be seeing them soon enough." Alice chirped and I could tell that it was going to take a lot to get her out of her good mood.

We didn't even bother trying to make conversation as we followed the guys' jeep, each of us too caught up in our own thoughts. And as hard as I tried, most of mine centred on Edward. What the hell was I going to do?

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed as we made a right turn and I looked up as Rosalie spoke.

"I cannot believe this." She muttered darkly and I couldn't respond as my mouth fell open in shock.

"This is going to be soo much fun!" Alice cried happily whilst my mind still reeled.

We were at the zoo. They had taken us, on a date function, to the zoo.

"There had better be a damn good reason bheind this," Rose hissed as she yanked her door open. "Because this is supposed to be a date!"

"It is a date." Alice sighed as we climbed out the car.

I couldn't help the smile forming on my mouth as I turned from Alice to Rose, Alice's face lit up whilst Rose was scowling, and realising my own reaction. I started laughing.

"I see we got the right reaction out of one of you then." Emmett's voice boomed and we turned to see the three of them walking over to us, hesitant smiles on their faces. I deliberately kept my eyes away from Edward's face.

"What the hell is this?" Rose got straight to the point. "You're supposed to be taking us on a date!"

Jasper shifted awkwardly at that and I had a feeling if I looked at Edward I'd see the same response. Emmett however just laughed.

"This is a date Rose," he said calmly. "And if you've never been on a zoo date before then I see I have a lot to teach you."

I frowned at that. Why was Emmett talking as if he was going to be showing Rose around? I knew we'd agreed to stick together but wasn't he supposed to be Alice's date?

"Bella?" Alice asked at my confused look.

"Are we switching dates then? I asked, half of me dreading that and the other half wanting it more then anything; then I could stop feeling guilty about pining after Edward.

"Err... what?" Alice replied, and why did so look so panicked?

"Emmett said he'd show Rose," I said slowly and now I was definitely getting confused; why did everyone look awkward all of the sudden? "Which means you wouldn't be his date. So are we switching?"

Alice gulped and her eyes shot over my left shoulder but it was Rose who answered.

"No, we're not. Emmett must have a problem with his grammar."

"Okay then..." I replied slowly, the note of resolution in her tone catching me off-guard. I guess she didn't want to swoop and in all honesty, who could blame her? Edward was one piece of fine man.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Jasper sidled up beside me, his smile comforting as I turned my attention to him.

"Let's get moving," Edward said quietly from somewhere bheind me but I still refused to face him; I was being incredibly childish I knew but it might be the only way to get through my day. "If we want to see any of the shows we'll need to find out the times."

"They do shows here?" Alice asked, and even though her tone wasn't quite as happy as it had been a few minutes before you couldn't help but notice her excitement.

"Yep." Emmett laughed, a proud look on his face. "Two types, one factual, talking about the animals' evolution and habitats, and the other entertaining, where they do tricks and stuff."

"How cool!" Alice squealed and Emmett let out another boom of a laugh.

"I'm glad someone thinks so," He said, turning to look over his shoulder. "See Rose? This is going to be good. You'll enjoy it."

I turned and watched as she snarled back at him, but there was a twinkle in her eye and I knew she was just keeping up an act. Emmett seemed to realise this too and just winked at her. Jasper chuckled beside me whilst Alice started pumping Emmett for more information, already probably mentally planning her day in her head. But my eyes continued wandering, searching out the last person in our group. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself.

He was smiling casually, keeping up with the rest of the group, but it didn't reach his eyes. They weren't sparkling as he looked between Rose and Emmett and that bothered me. Just as I was about to turn back around and try to ignore him again his eyes snapped upwards, staring straight into mine.

They lit up instantly, blazing with warmth as one side of his mouth curled upwards, smiling at me crookedly.

I snapped my head back around and focused on my walking but it was too late, and the heat of his continued gaze on my back didn't help, sending me tumbling forwards. Jasper's hands shot out and grabbed my arm, righting me as Edward called out.

"Silly Bella," Rose chided, although she was grinning. "When will you stop being so clumsy?"

"When I die." I shot back, her joking mood of my problems with motion and surfaces hitting me badly.

"Not funny Bella." Alice said softly and I knew she was remembering a time when I had almost died, a car almost crushing me.

"Here we go!" Emmett said suddenly, his voice louder, obviously trying to dispel the moment. "Six day passes please."

I reached for my purse automatically but Alice's voice cut me off.

"Oh no you can't!"

"Oh yes I can." Emmett grinned as he handed a card over to the lady in the booth, his other arm wrapped around a struggling Alice who was gripping her purse.

"You have to let us pay." She squeaked as he finally released her.

"No I don't." He answered smugly as he took his receipt.

"But it's not fair." I added as Alice pouted.

"You're right, Bella," Emmett said suddenly, a sly grin on his face as he spun to face me, then turn away as he next spoke. "Cough up you two."

All three of us protested at as Jasper and Edward nodded, grins tugging at their faces.

"Do you really think you need to pay for us?" Rose asked.

"No, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do." Edward replied grinning at her and as she turned away his eyes locked on mine and he winked.

I turned away quickly, taking the ticket Emmett offered automatically.

It shouldn't be legal for Edward to wink, and I certainly shouldn't be reacting this way.

"So where first?" Jasper asked as all six of us cleared the entrance. "Does anyone have anything in particular they'd like to see?"

"The bears." Emmett answered promptly.

"I wanna see the gazelles." Alice said.

Rose just shook her head and shrugged, motioning towards anything.

Edward said "Lions." softly and Jasper turned to me after mimicking Rose's move of indifference.

"The seals." I muttered.

We all stood there for a few minutes looking between ourselves as the fact that nobody wanted to see what anybody else did settled in. Then Alice gasped and started jumping up and down on her feet slightly. Rose stiffened and I stepped backwards wearily, knowing exactly what this bheaviour in Alice entailed.

"What?" Emmett asked slowly, his eyes darting between all three of us.

"I know, I know! I have a plan!" Alice cried happily.

"Famous last words." I muttered and heard Edward chuckle.

"Where's the zoo map?" Alice demanded and then bounced off in the direction Jasper had pointed. Ten seconds later a squeal filled the air and Alice was beckoning us over to join her.

"Okay, here's the plan-" Alice started.

"Wait we don't get a say?" Emmett interrupted,

Alice smiled. "Nope."

Jasper and Edward snickered whilst Emmett pouted.

"So here's what we're gonna do," Alice started again. "All our attractions are on different sides of the park so we're gonna split up. I'm thinking we might have to switch people though, but that's cool right?" she added in a rush and then continued on without waiting for an answer. "That's great! So Rose can go with Emmett to see the bears considering she doesn't wanna see anything. Jasper can come with me to see the gazelle. And Edward and Bella can go see the lions and seals together because the seal centre is just bheind the lion enclosure. Everybody cool? Great!"

And before she'd even finished the words she'd grabbed Jasper's hand and hauled him off. We all stared after them for a minute before Rose cleared her throat and shot me a cheeky grin.

"So what direction are the bears in?" She asked Emmett coyly, twisting her body as she started backing away, obviously in the direction that she knew the enclosure was in.

There was a moment of silence before I felt Edward move closer to me and even though part of me was screaming not to look, I couldn't help it as my eyes turned towards his. He was smiling, the crooked one that did things to my stomach, and my own mouth twitched upwards.

"So seals huh?"

"Yeah..." I answered slowly as we started walking. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope." He was still grinning. "Just wondering why."

"They're cute." I shrugged.

"Cute how?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Just wanted your opinion. Is that so bad?" He tried pouting at me but the grin he was holding back was winning.

"I like their eyes," I muttered, looking away from him. "They're black and bottomless and you could just get lost in them. It's like they're always looking at the world around them with such wonder."

"Child-like innocence." Edward murmured and my head snapped up. That was exactly what I thought - I just hadn't put it into words.

"So why do you like lions?" I stuttered.

"Doesn't every boy like the king of the jungle?" He asked cheekily and I elbowed him instinctively.

He caught my arm in a flash and his hand slid down my arm, wrapping his fingers around mine, enclosing our hands together. I should have pulled away; I should have done anything but press my fingers back into his. And I definitely shouldn't have let my heart soar at the feeling.

"Seriously." I muttered, focusing on the ground and not him.

"They're graceful and powerful. They move with a purpose and it's magnificent." His thumb was stroking slowly across the back of my hand and his words barely registered.

We walked in silence after that, our joined hands swinging in time with our steps and I had never felt so contented. This just wasn't like me, to feel this way this fast. Usually it took me forever to let a guy in, to accept them and the feelings I had for them. And by that time the guy had figured out I wasn't worth it and left. If, of course, it ever got that far.

And it normally didn't.

"So lions or seals first?" Edward asked.

I smiled and looked up at him, which I should really know by now was a dumb thing to do; my eyes should never leave the surface I was walking on. My feet tripped over themselves and I pelted forwards. I yanked on Edward's arm trying to right myself but gravity was too strong. I let out a little shriek and closed my eyes, ready for the pain but it never came.

A strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and twisted my body so it didn't collide with the pavement. Instead I crashed against a solid, warm chest, with arms wound tight around me. My hands clutched at a shirt and gradually my thoughts caught up with me.

There was only one person who could have caught me.

"Look at me Bella." His velvet voice whispered, his breath ghosting over my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared straight into his deep green ones.

He was so close...

"Bella." He whispered.

And he was getting closer...

--


	5. Chapter 5

That Little Pixie

Summary: "All I could think was this is all Alice's fault."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Sorry this is late but I've been having internet troubles. I will try and sort them as quickly as I can (hopefully it won't take too long) and to update as often as I can. And thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys really do make my day.

--

So many thoughts and emotions rushed through me in less than a second, that I was sure it had to be some sort of impossible physical feat. Time seemed to have slowed and Edward was moving incrementally closer to me. Just as his lips brushed mine I yanked myself backwards.

"No!"

We both stumbled at my sudden move but Edward kept us upright. As soon as we were stable I pushed his arms from around me and spun on my heel. Before I even really knew what I was doing I was running.

"Bella!" Edward called after me but I couldn't stop.

I kept running, not caring what I looked like to anybody else, until I saw a sign for restrooms. I hurtled into the womens and grabbed onto the nearest sink, using its hold to keep me upright whilst I panted for breath.

What was going on?! Why was I reacting this way to him? And why oh why was I wanting this, liking it? He was Rosalie's date! The 'rules' of this whole stupid thing were that we were to spend time with one particular guy, not stab our friends in the back by trying to steal theirs. And what kind of friend did that make me? Wanting Rose's date for myself when she clearly had plans for him. Rose never didn't have a plan for guys and Edward was no ordinary guy.

He was perfection.

I slapped myself on the forehead, trying to get the image of his beautiful green eyes out of my mind as my body tried to find some semblance of normalcy. And the feel of his arms, strong lean arms that had saved me from falling. Falling physically, anyway. Emotionally it was a much bigger disaster and even though I couldn't say it was his fault, he was definitely the catalyst.

I stood and regained my breathing, staring at myself in the mirror as I calmed both my body and mind down; I certainly didn't need to start having a panic attack now, with everything that was going on.

And this was going to get so messy too, with Rosalie's rage and Alice's disappointment and my own self-loathing. I'd never before thought that guys could come between us but now I could see the possibility all too clearly, especially with these guys. They were handsome and smart and witty, and would definitely give us a run for our money if we let them. They were, all in all too perfect.

Could it be possible that they were playing us? Could we be just a game to them? I hated the thought and almost immediately dismissed it but it lingered, needing more time for me to be certain. After all we really didn't know these men. I knew that was the reason we were doing this; to meet new guys and then 'first date' them until we knew what we'd be looking for in future men, if we didn't completely hit it off with the guys we met. The whole point of first date was to see if you had anything in common with the other person.

I was hardly doing that standing in the middle of public toilets in the middle of a zoo.

Taking another deep breath I scolded myself for letting my emotions run wild and get the better of me. The truth was I really didn't know these guys, especially Edward, even though it felt like a magnet was pulling us together somehow. It wasn't fair of me to be jumping to all these conclusions with only my emotions as proof. And my emotions were definitely not stable when Edward was around...

"Er... Bella?" A timid voice asked and I let go of my death grip of the sink and turned to see a teenage girl, about a foot shorter than me, meaning for once I was looking down into someone's eyes.

"Yes?"

"You're Bella?"

I nodded again, starting to get confused and running scenarios about what could have happened to warrant this stranger's attention.

"I was told to ask you if you were alright, and if you needed any help at all."

"And who told you that?" I asked softly, although I was ready to bet my own house on who it was.

The girl giggled suddenly, her cheeks blushing and eyes glazing over slightly. "There's a really hot guy outside!" She managed to squeak and I couldn't help but to grin back. "He was worried about you, said you might be sick!"

"Well I'm not so maybe you could run off and tell him that?" It was terribly childish I knew but I wasn't quite ready to leave the sanctuary of the womens yet.

The girl grinned and skipped off happily and I groaned and sank back into the wall, just as I was supposed to be regulating my breathing I noticed that the girl was walking back in, looking confused.

"Um, I was just thinking, shouldn't you go see him?" The girl muttered and blushed.

Uh-oh.

"He was asking after you..." She continued, looking confused and hesitant.

"Yes, you're right." I managed to say, although my voice sounded like it was being strangled. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

The girl brightened immediately giving me a huge grin before skipping out of the room. And who could blame her? I'd wear that expression openly in front of him if I didn't think it would mean hurting one of my best friends. Definitely didn't stop me from using that face in my daydreams though.

But that again led me back to my problem; how could I feel this way and be around Edward when it could possibly hurt Rose?

Sighing, a sudden thought hit me and I made up my mind. Not ever being someone who backed out once they made a decision my legs had started walking as soon as my mind had reached its conclusion. I was going to do this now, before I backed out and stayed in this bathroom until the place closed.

Edward was waiting outside and my resolve almost crumbled when I saw the look of stark relief on his face as I approached. He got up from where he was leaning against a post and cautiously made his way over to me as I faced him. This did me that world of wonders, not only my ego as he obviously wanted to be near me, but also in that it reminded me of what I was going to say to him.

"I'm sorry I took off," I said quickly as he opened his mouth. "But you surprised me and I needed to get out of there."

"Bella-"

I shook my head and then focused on his shoulder, not looking at him as I continued. "But you need to stop. I don't know you, I don't know the first thing about you, and that isn't usual for me. On top of that we met through this date deal of Alice's and you're Rosalie's date. I won't come between her and I won't dot hat to jasper either, he seems like a very decent guy. You need to back off, because of those things and because I don't understand what's happening between us." I took a deep breath and forced myself to look at his eyes, ignoring the hurt and confusion there. "I'm asking you to back off."

We stared at each other for a few minutes and my mind filled with all kinds of thoughts. What would he think of this? Would he think I was crazy for implying something was there? Would he hate me for ending it? Whatever it was?

And what did I really think, now that I'd done it? Was this what I really truly wanted? With Edward standing less than a foot in front of me it was suddenly very hard to think of anybody but ourselves, especially what ourselves could be doing...

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable Bella," He finally said but I hated the closed-off look in his eyes. "Friends?"

"I'd like that." I managed to force a smile whilst really thinking I'd like a lot of other things more.

I'd like to not care about Rosalie; I'd like to believe this attraction between us was real; I'd like to believe that someone like him could ever fall for some like me; I'd like to have the ability to throw everything to the wind and take a chance with him. But in the end my famous self-doubt and zero confidence won through, meaning all I did was fall into step beside him as we walked away.

"We never did agree on what to see first you know..." He said casually.

I smiled again and waved my hand letting him choose. I'd made enough decisions today, and a little voice was screaming in my head that they weren't the right ones.

--

I know it's a bit long-winded but I really needed to cover this now so I can get on with Bella's character development. Don't worry, Edward hasn't given up! And then there's the others to add to the mix... We're definitely going to be seeing lots of group interaction, although it probably won't stay in groups... Any feedback would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

That Little Pixie

Summary: "All I could think was this is all Alice's fault."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Sorry this is a bit repetitive but it gives some hints to how the story's going to progress and what the guy's are feeling. It was necessary for the story. Although I don't think getting in Edward's head is ever a bad thing...

--

I was waiting outside the restrooms for her, hoping I didn't come across as some kind of weird stalker. But then again she had taken off running from me, so I guess I was allowed to show some concern.

Even though we were practically strangers.

I didn't want us to be though, and that thoughts still scared me a little. I'd wanted girls before, women before, but usually it took a few meetings to get me actually interested, or interested enough to show the attention they wanted out of me and not just being polite or faking it. But the second I'd seen her, across the dance floor of that infernal club, the thought had just flooded my brain; I need to know this girl. The fact that she was utterly gorgeous hadn't exactly escaped my attention either but it was that initial thought that drew me to her.

I wanted to know everything about her.

I'd prayed to every god and power out there in the minute it had taken for them to cross the floor that they were our dates and that I'd get a particular date in particular. I was at least half-answered in the fact that they were our dates. I couldn't stop the disappointment of not getting Bella though.

Rosalie was absolutely gorgeous, anyone would eyes would have to admit that. And I was certainly man enough to admit that whilst I wasn't totally attracted to her, if I hadn't of seen Bella first I probably would have given her some effort. I would have also realised within the next five minutes that Rose and I have little in common and would have then given up mentioned effort. Rose wasn't a bad person and I could definitely see us getting along in a friends way if we got to know each other a bit more and didn't try the dating thing. Unfortunately we'd been assigned together by Tanya so I was effectively stuck.

After the first few minutes of Rosalie flirting and me trying to pay attention she seemed to understand that I wasn't melting to her charms. That pissed her off and re-affirmed my belief that we wouldn't be a good couple together. I seemed doomed to spend the night in her frosty company whilst sneaking looks at Bella, who was happily chatting away with Jasper until she caught me watching someone else. At first I thought she was going to yell at me, she certainly got angrier but after my eyes followed Bella across the dance floor - I knew Rosalie was watching but I just couldn't seem to help myself – and I turned back to her apologetically I was startled to see her grinning.

"Edward," She said slowly. "I fancy another drink. Will you get me a strawberry daiquiri?"

I glanced back over to where Bella would be and saw that she was at the bar. I leapt to my feet and grinned down at Rosalie, my respect growing for her as she winked back at me.

"No problem."

I'd then gotten to spend the next fifteen minutes in the company of Bella and even thought of wanting to get to know her better had increased tenfold. There was just something about her that drew me in. And the way her body had felt against mine, even in the innocent touches as I helped her stand, felt absolutely wonderful.

That was also the first time I'd scared her off though. Just hadn't been able to help myself, letting myself get as close to her as I could and she had seemed to want to get just as close. At the time I thought she'd needed it as much as I had but now I knew that was just wishful thinking. Still if Tanya hadn't interrupted us I don't know what would have happened. But I'd pushed it and tried to re-create the moment. She'd seemed to be responding but then she'd pulled away and mentioned the others before fleeing back across the dance floor. I'd grabbed the drinks and food and followed her, all the time mentally berating myself. I tried to get her to open up but she'd just gone back to the others.

I sat back down next to Rose and got a grin in thanks, not nearly as persuasive as some of the others she'd tried earlier and I knew then that she also knew we were just going to be friends. Emmett started pigging out on the food and two seconds later Bella had gone running out of the bar.

"She wasn't feeling well at the bar," I almost yelled into Rosalie's ear as she tried to get past and follow Alice and Bella. "Said she had a head rush."

She had just nodded and followed her friends out and I'd turned back to the guys and told them. Less than five minutes later Rose returned and said Bella wasn't well, that they were taking her home but that they'd like to see us again.

"Will you girls be alright getting back on your own?" For a split second I thought the worried tone had come from my mouth but then I realised I hadn't spoken and turned in shock to see Jasper gaping at Emmett as well. Emmett never asked after a girl if they seemed to be able to get themselves home; in his book offering a ride home was a lead to somewhere, not something chivalrous. I guess I wasn't the only one who'd been hit hard by one of these girls.

Rose had smiled a mega-watt smile and received one in return from Emmett. "We'll be fine thanks, although it was sweet of you to ask. It's been a great evening gents and you two have Alice and I's numbers," she said pointing to Em and Jazz whilst I rose an eyebrow. "And we have yours so we'll be in touch!"

With that she was gone, and the three of us spent the next hour in the club talking over the night and what we could plan for them. To my now not surprise Emmett and Rosalie had hit it off really well, a lot better then she and I had. Emmett must've really liked her too because he looked contrite and apologetic as he tried to explain to me how he was not trying to 'steal my girl', as he put it, but they had just clicked. Even if I hadn't have felt a similar feeling with Bella I wouldn't have turned my friend down, this was the first time he'd ever mentioned anything like this. Together we'd got Jasper to crack and whilst I got defensive, although I barely understood why, when he mentioned Bella was likeable enough, he got really animated whilst talking about Alice.

"So basically, we've each clicked with one of the other's girls," Emmett had summed up before bursting out laughing. Jasper and I couldn't help it and within seconds we were laughing along with him. "Man, Tanya's really off-whack, choosing those girls for each of us." Emmett had chuckled but Jasper had stopped laughing and started frowning, causing me to clam down too.

"Jazz?"

"You don't think she'd stoop that low do you?" He'd asked quietly and for a second I'd not understood what he meant.

But then all the pieces had slid into place and I stared over at the bar thinking whilst Jasper clued Emmett in. Tanya had been a friend to us over the two years we'd been coming here but she'd never really gotten over the fact that I'd turned her down and that Jasper and Emmett had turned down her 'sisters'. Would she set us up with girls she knew not to be our types, just to mess with us?

"Well I think that's a little bias on the judge's side," Emmett growled and I looked back over at my friends.

"So what do we do?" I'd asked.

"Reciprocate in kind," Emmett grinned wolfishly and I felt my own lips tug up in a smile. "She said we're supposed to stick with the one girl? Well I think if she chose the wrong girl for us deliberately we should get to re-evaluate that decision. Don't you?"

I was full out smiling then and so was Jasper. We'd put our heads together and started planning that instant and two days later we were taking the girls to the zoo. It had been Emmett's idea and that's all you needed to know really.

I knew we were all worried about their reactions as we greeted them this morning but as we'd approached it seemed to be starting off well. Too bad it had gone downhill since.

We'd walked over to the girls slowly watching as Bella laughed whilst Alice grinned and Rosalie scowled.

"I see we got the right reaction out of one of you then." Emmett boomed and they turned us to see us approach. I tried to lock eyes with Bella but she was looking away from me.

"What the hell is this?" Rose got straight to the point. "You're supposed to be taking us on a date!"

Jasper and I both shifted awkwardly at that, not knowing exactly what to do. We'd guessed Rosalie was high-maintenance but Emmett had argued his point and won. Whilst the two of us cringed, he just laughed.

"This is a date Rose," he said calmly. "And if you've never been on a zoo date before then I see I have a lot to teach you."

"Bella?" Alice asked suddenly and we all turned to look at her as she stared confusedly at Emmett.

"Are we switching dates then? She asked, and I really hoped I wasn't imagining the slight hope in her voice.

"Err... what?" Alice replied, looking slightly panicked.

"Emmett said he'd show Rose," Bella said slowly and we all shot awkward, nervous glances at each other as I suddenly realised that we hadn't talked over our plan with them. But Bella was still talking to Alice. "Which means you wouldn't be his date. So are we switching?"

Alice gulped almost audibly but it was Rose who answered.

"No, we're not. Emmett must have a problem with his grammar."

"Okay then..." Bella replied slowly, hesitantly and I again hoped that it was regret that caused her to do so. I would have loved to spend the entire day with her, just her.

Unfortunately that wasn't to be and I watched with an uneasy feeling as Jasper went over to Bella. Sighing I walked over to Rose and smiled as best as I could. She did the same and then I knew that she at least understood we were in the same predicament.

"Let's get moving," I said quietly, focusing on our plans for the day. "If we want to see any of the shows we'll need to find out the times."

"They do shows here?" Alice asked, and she sounded slightly excited.

"Yep." Emmett laughed, a proud look on his face. I knew we'd be hearing it from him later. "Two types, one factual, talking about the animals' evolution and habitats, and the other entertaining, where they do tricks and stuff."

"How cool!" Alice squealed and Emmett let out another boom of a laugh.

"I'm glad someone thinks so," He said, turning to look over his shoulder. "See Rose? This is going to be good. You'll enjoy it."

Rose snarled back at him but he just winked at her and I caught Jasper's chuckle as he too saw the exchange. I kept my eyes wandering around us and only occasionally settling on Bella as she hadn't once looked my way.

Had I really scared her that much? I know what I'd felt at the club was pretty intense but usually I had a tight control on my emotions; I didn't think she'd seen how much of an effect she'd had on me. But if she had she definitely had the right to be scared. She'd only just met me after all. Hell. I'd only just me her!

I kept a casual smile on my face as we walked but I wasn't really into it, just looking between the others but not really feeling anything. My eyes once again wandered over to her but this time she was looking back at me. Seeing her chocolate depths immediately heated me up, starting this intense feeling of being connected. I felt my lips form their signature smile of their own will as I stared at her.

She snapped her head back around and focused on walking but seemed to trip almost immediately.

"Bella!" I called out quickly, but Jasper's hands shot out and grabbed her arm, righting her.

"Silly Bella," Rose chided, although she was grinning. "When will you stop being so clumsy?"

"When I die." She shot back, and I felt my chest suddenly constrict painfully at the thought.

"Not funny Bella." Alice said softly and I felt very grateful for her sane reaction; Bella shouldn't mention death, not even as a joke.

"Here we go!" Emmett said, his voice louder, as he tried, very obviously I have to say, to dispel the moment. "Six day passes please."

"Oh no you can't!" Alice squealed and I grinned as I watched all three girls try to pay.

"Oh yes I can." Emmett grinned as he handed a card over to the lady in the booth, his other arm wrapped around a struggling Alice who gripped her purse.

"You have to let us pay." She squeaked.

"No I don't." He answered smugly as he took his receipt.

"But it's not fair." Bella added as I watched Alice pout.

"You're right, Bella," Emmett said suddenly, a sly grin on his face as he spun to face her, then turn away to me and Jazz as he spoke. "Cough up you two."

We both nodded, grins tugging at our faces as their outburst filled the air.

"Do you really think you need to pay for us?" Rose asked.

"No, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do." I replied grinning at her and as she turned away my eyes locked on Bella's and winked.

She turned away quickly, taking the ticket Emmett offered her and I tried very hard not to frown.

"So where first?" Jasper asked as all six of us cleared the entrance. "Does anyone have anything in particular they'd like to see?"

"The bears." Emmett answered promptly and Jasper and I avoided looking at each other for fear of laughing.

"I wanna see the gazelles." Alice said.

Rose just shook her head and shrugged, motioning towards anything.

I said "Lions." softly whilst Jasper turned to Bella after mimicking Rose's move of indifference.

"The seals." She muttered shyly and I found her answer adorable. She liked seals best huh? I'd thought to myself that I'd have to find out why.

For a few minutes everybody just stood there staring at each other, unsure what to do.

Then Alice gasped and started jumping up and down on her feet slightly. Rose stiffened and Bella stepped backwards obviously weary, whilst the three of us just stared on in amusement and confusion.

"What?" Emmett asked slowly, his eyes darting between the three girls.

"I know, I know! I have a plan!" Alice cried happily.

"Famous last words." Bella muttered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where's the zoo map?" Alice demanded and then bounced off in the direction Jasper had pointed. Ten seconds later a dangerously high-pitched squeal filled the air and she was beckoning us over to join her.

"Okay, here's the plan-" Alice started.

"Wait we don't get a say?" Emmett interrupted,

Alice smiled. "Nope."

Jasper and I just snickered helplessly whilst Emmett pouted.

"So here's what we're gonna do," Alice started again. "All our attractions are on different sides of the park so we're gonna split up. I'm thinking we might have to switch people though, but that's cool right?" she added in a rush and then continued on without waiting for an answer. "That's great! So Rose can go with Emmett to see the bears considering she doesn't wanna see anything. Jasper can come with me to see the gazelle. And Edward and Bella can go see the lions and seals together because the seal centre is just behind the lion enclosure. Everybody cool? Great!"

And before she'd even finished the words she'd grabbed Jasper's hand and hauled him off. We all stared after them for a minute, in shock at Alice's actions I'd guessed, before Rose cleared her throat and shot Bella a cheeky grin.

"So what direction are the bears in?" She asked Emmett coyly, twisting her body as she started backing away, obviously in the right direction.

I moved closer to her, almost by a natural instinctual pull and smiled softly as she slowly turned to face me, nerves written all over her face though she did return my smile, albeit hesitantly.

"So seals huh?" I asked the question I'd been dying to know and then almost smacked myself. Way to be smooth Edward!

"Yeah..." She answered slowly and we started walking. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope." I couldn't help but to be grinning. "Just wondering why."

"They're cute." She'd shrugged.

And then we'd bantered, almost flirted, for the next few minutes as we'd walked, talking about our favourite animals and why. It wasn't very in-depth conversation but it was a start.

I even managed to get a hold of her hand and entwine our fingers, all without her pulling away.

But then I'd gone and screwed it up.

Her feet had tripped over themselves and she pelted forwards, yanking hard on my arm in an attempt to stop herself. My arms wrapped around her instantly, my brain not even aware of thinking the motion, and I twisted her body so she didn't reach the pavement, instead bringing her against my chest tightly. Her hands clutched at my shirt whilst she slowly turned her face upward.

I tried to think of something witty to say, that would calm her down and lessen her embarrassment but all my mind could do was focus on the glorious feeling of her body pressed tightly to mine.

"Look at me Bella." My voice whispered against her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and I stared straight into her warm chocolate depths.

I couldn't help myself; she was just so tempting... I leaned forward slowly.

"Bella." I whispered.

And then she'd almost screamed, thrown herself backwards and run away from her. The second time I'd caused her to run away.

And now here I was, waiting outside a restroom having resorted to flirting with a teenaged girl so she'd go in there and get Bella out. I'd never been so anxious in my life and all I could think about was how I hoped I hadn't screwed this up.

After a few minutes the girl came out and waved happily at me motioning behind her with her other hand. She ran off again before I could ask her if Bella was definitely coming but another minute later and she came out. I straightened from my leaning position and walked slowly over to her. We reached each and other and I watched her uncertainly as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I took off," She said quickly as I opened my mouth to speak. "But you surprised me and I needed to get out of there."

"Bella-" I started cautiously, but again she cut me off, shaking her head and looking down from me.

"But you need to stop. I don't know you, I don't know the first thing about you, and that isn't usual for me. On top of that we met through this date deal of Alice's and you're Rosalie's date. I won't come between her and I won't dot hat to jasper either, he seems like a very decent guy. You need to back off, because of those things and because I don't understand what's happening between us." She took a deep breath then and finally looked up at me, in the eyes and I tried to hide the hurt and confusion I'm sure must be there quickly but I don't know whether I succeeded or not. "I'm asking you to back off."

I stared back at her as she stared at me and tried to decipher exactly what she meant...

It was painfully obvious of course, and I understood her reasons perfectly. She was right, and I'd eve though it myself, that we were strangers. But we were supposed to be getting to know each other, all of us just not our 'dates' and I couldn't lose the chance of getting to know her. Just thinking about it sent spirals of cold through me. Whatever it was that was between this girl and me it had hit me hard.

But I still had to respect her decision, although I didn't have to follow it completely did I? She said to back off and I could... in one sense. I could leave her alone physically, stop with all the touches and lighten up on that front. No going near her unless it's to save her from breaking her neck. But otherwise I could still follow my initial plan. I could still get to know her. It might only be as friends but I'd take it.

And with that slightly depressing thought I clicked my resolve into place and focused back on Bella.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable Bella," I finally said, struggling for an even tone as I battled the sense of disappointment within me. I hadn't truly lost anything yet so why was I reacting this way to just the thought of losing one aspect of getting to know her? One of the more delightful aspects yes, but with that thought I forced my mind out of the gutter and to concentrate once more. "Friends?"

"I'd like that." She replied with a smile and I tried my best to return it properly but it must have looked strained.

"We never did agree on what to see first you know..." I said casually whilst praying that my new plan would work.

I didn't want to lose her and if I had to use every bit of charm and cunning I had to get her to open up and let me know her, hopefully eventually in every way, then I would.

Bella definitely seemed worth it.

--

Okay I realise the tense was a bit all over the place but it's hard to write present whilst in the past so hopefully you all at least understood where I meant it to be coming from. And I know it's been a bit down and dreary last few chapters but have faith! Fun fluffy times are a-coming!


End file.
